La posible vida de naruto
by minato.namikazec.9
Summary: Minato no muere despues de haber sellado a Naruto el Kyubi pero algo ocurrio Naruto fue raptado por otro hombre y Minato pirde las esperanzas de volver a verlo porque piensa que esta muerto ¿se volveran a ver? ¿ quien es ese hombre ? pues averiguenlo aqui


SOMBRA DE LLUVIA

Capitulo uno:

Gritos y pánico llenó la noche del 10 de octubre.

Con vistas al pueblo, más allá de la puerta principal, se podía ver el fuego y cenizas ondeando rápidamente en el cielo. Ninja de todos los rangos, ayudando a evacuar los pobladores. Cuando los gritos no estaban consumiendo su audiencia, se podía oír el rugido espeluznante de la poderosa bestia que era la causa de todo el caos. El zorro gigante se mantuvo firme, creando estragos en los pobladores y ninjas, con sólo un golpe de su cola.

Este fue el escenario Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, se acercó a las ventanas de la habitación del hospital donde se oía el grito de un niño. La sonrisa de felicidad que había ocupado su rostro durante la última hora se había ido, lo que remplazo fue un profundo ceño en su lugar. El miraba hacia un pequeño bulto en sus brazos con una sonrisa, su bebé, que tiene media hora edad.

Acunando a su hijo, Minato murmuró tiernamente a él con una voz suave. Él miró con los ojos llenos de amor como un recién nacido. La forma en que sus brazos pequeños llegaron a la única fuente de calor, su padre, hizo revolotear el corazón de Minato. Vello, fino y suave, el bebé era una luz, rubio de oro que a pesar de él que está recién nacido. Su piel, como cualquier bebé, era tan increíblemente suave al tacto que su padre no podía dejar de acariciarlo suavemente en sus brazos y la cara expuesta. Aún tenía que ver los ojos de su hijo, aunque él sabía que eran el azul profundo ya que también la tenia de ese color. Minato no podía dejar de sentir un poco de curiosidad ya que se preguntaba si serían como sus ojos o como el gris nublado de su madre.

El niños detuvo su llanto para abrir los ojos y mirar hacia él que lo sostenía, el niño gritó pero este pequeño grito era angelical y los dos ojos cerrados. Él no podía saber quién era esta persona, solo que se sentía seguro y cálido en su abrazo.

Minato, al ver por fin los ojos profundos de su hijo, dejó una sonrisa ya que su hijo tenía las mismas características de él.

El llanto de su hijo no era como cualquier bebé que había oído nunca. La mayoría de las personas se quejaron de que el llanto de un bebé era casi banshee(como; un ruido horrible que acaba constantemente con las personas). Pero fue todo lo contrario ,ocurrió con el llanto de su pequeño hijo. Se sacudió hasta lo más profundo del alma de Minato. Ya que su llanto era como el canto de sirena. Fue conmovedor y lo levantó de los oscuros pensamientos que amenazaban con romperse.

No era que no le importaba a Minato (que era todo lo contrario), pero hacia el lado de la cama estaba la mujer de su vida muerta ya que su vida había terminado hace un rato .

La causa de su muerte se debió en parte a la pérdida de sangre ,el dolor y el estrés del parto. Sólo en parte porque estaba herida al entrar en el hospital ya que el kyubi la empezó a quemar dentro de ella.

Manteniendo su enfoque en su hijo, su adorable recién nacido hijo se llamaría Naruto ya que él y Kushina lo habían puesto hací, mantuvo la cabeza clara, incluso con la muerte de Kushina en su mente.

El niño seguía mirando a su padre con una expresión feliz e inocente; gorgoteo haciendo su camino más allá de sus labios en lugar de los lamentos.

"Hola pequeño," Minato comenzó: "¿Puedes reconocer que yo soy tu padre ya?" Le hizo cosquillas suavemente en la cara de su bebé mientras le acariciaba con ternura. El bebé balbuceó un poco más. "No puedo siquiera comenzar a decirle lo adorable que eres. Es difícil de creer que estés tan pequeño. Basta con solo mirar tus manos", su voz se quebró un poco. Naruto hizo un grito de felicidad ya que Minato cogió su mano proporcionándole calor.

Minato dejó que su hijo que se mantenga en un estricto control, cuando se levantó empezó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital. La única enfermera presente (como todos los demás estaban en otro lugar ) no trató de detenerlo mientras seguía hablando con el bebé, mientras que salí de la habitación.

Pronto se abrieron paso fuera del hospital, caminando por el pueblo a la cámara de sellado en una torre cercana, originalmente construido como un medio para atacar a los enemigos para proteger konoha.

En la entrada se encontró con el Sandaime, que tenía una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

"Minato por favor, sé que si seguimos buscando encontraremos otro camino. Tiene que ser ahora," el anciano razonó, ya sabiendo que era inútil.

"Es viejo bien ... sólo ... prométeme que vas a ver después de Naruto," Minato dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente al niño en sus brazos. "Yo no podría soportar si algo le sucedía a él." Luego levantó Naruto para que el niño estaba acostado en su axila, con la cabeza y el cuello firmemente sostenida por gran parte de Minato.

"Además, ¿cómo podría resistirse a alguien tan lindo?" el padre sonrió.

Divertido a la vista, el Sandaime se limitó a mover la cabeza y suspiró con tristeza.

Juntos subieron los peldaños de la torre hasta que llegaron al piso de la cámara que estaba encendida. Todo el tiempo a medida que se acercaban, el viejo Hokage comenta sobre la alegre actitud de Minato .

Cuando llegaron a una serie de enormes puertas orientales vieron Homura y Koharu, los dos ancianos del Consejo. Se saludaron antes de que Minato abriera las grandes puertas, que desprendían un eco resonante como si sintiera la situación oscura.

Volvió la vista hacia el Sandaime, como sus asesores esperaban que siguiera adelante con los tres de ellos esperando fuera de la habitación. Con una media sonrisa, cerró la puerta y de repente fue rodeado por sombras parpadeantes emitidos por una docena de velas alrededor de la habitación.

Él tenía una sensación extraña y que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Naruto gimió ligeramente en el pecho, como si el malestar de detección de Minato. El primer sonido que había hecho desde el hospital.

"Shh ... pequeño, está bien", Minato susurró al bebé mientras lo mecía ligeramente. "Papá está aquí ..."

Trajo a Naruto hacia su cara y lo puso para que la pequeña cabeza rubia se encuentra por la clavícula derecha de él . Abrazando el pequeño cuerpo con los brazos, apoyó la mejilla en el mechón de pelo que se parecía tanto a el, y luego abrazó a su hijo con todo su corazón. El bebé gorjeó de nuevo mientras apretaba los puños, el niño lo agarra sobre la camisa Jōnin de Minato. Minato sonrió con una sonrisa agridulce mientras que deja una lágrima solitaria hacer su camino por su mejilla.

El niño se acurrucó en su cuello, mientras que el Cuarto , le puso una pequeña manta. Primero lo coloco en una rodilla ,le quitó la mano reconfortante y empezó a preparar los sellos en el suelo. Habló suaves palabras de consuelo a su hijo, como el sello comenzó a tomar forma alrededor del centro de la habitación. Como ya se ha terminado, se dejó un espacio abierto directamente en el medio de piso donde una pequeña cesta se encuentra colocada.

Minato, termino de dibujar el sello, no tenía más que una tarea de la izquierda con el fin de derrotar al kyubi.

Activar el sello, convocar a los Shinigamis, sellar el demonio en su hijo, salvando efectivamente al pueblo y todos sus habitantes ... y destruir para siempre la oportunidad de continuar una vida feliz con su bebé como el padre que siempre quiso ser.

Se ahogó con sus lágrimas. No podía hacer esto. No podía hacerle esto a su hijo .

El recién nacido ya no tenía madre, y pronto él no tendiera ningún padre. No era la forma en que las cosas tenían que ser.

Miró al niño, quien le devolvió la mirada inocente y se acurrucó aún más en su camisa ,ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. Minato no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada hueca escapar de sus labios.

"Sabes," dijo, y miró al niño, "se supone que los bebés lloran mucho, no has llorado una vez desde que saliste del hospital apenas llorastes después de salir del vientre,.. Que creo que la mayoría encontraría bastante chocante. Siendo todo agradable y cálido, y de repente lanzan en un ambiente extraño frío. Un mundo de guerras, el miedo, la muerte y la destrucción ... sí, la mayoría de los bebés serían realealmente molesto en eso. "

Minato no le importaba que él utilizó lenguaje soez en torno a su recién nacido, que apenas si se dio cuenta, para ser honesto, la agitación emocional arañando sus entrañas interrumpiendo los pensamientos y las acciones razonables.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que estás tan feliz ¿no?" Naruto todavía estaba mirando a él y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Dios, no hagas eso, es demasiado adorable," el padre se declaró con una tensión en su voz. "Tu sabes que sólo estás haciendo esto aún más difícil para mí ..."

Minato se agachó para acariciar el pelo del bebé, lo que causó que Naruto gorgotear de alegría. Era un sonido puro inocente que sólo un bebé puede tener y que se calentaba el corazón del padre.

"Me pregunto si este sello hará daño», pensó Minato, todavía medio sonriendo a su hijo. "Realmente espero que no. Me mataría por saber que mi último regalo para ti antes de salir a este mundo, fue un año doloroso."

Él parpadeó y miró con cuidado en los ojos los bebés.

"Naruto por favor, quiero protegerte de todo y de todos para que podamos sonreír al mundo en paz. " Minato había dejado las lágrimas caen incontenible mientras hablaba. "Pero, por desgracia, no puedo hacer eso. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. Sí, tú ... pequeño," dijo mientras le golpeó suavemente en la cabeza, provocando un gorgoteo. Minato imaginó que era una risa.

"Tú eres la razón principal por la que me quedo. Porque quiero que crezcan en un lugar lleno de emoción, el asombro y la seguridad. Este lugar tiene mucho que ofrecer Naruto. Como Hokage no puedo ignorar el hecho de que me encanta este pueblo también, pero que el amor es eclipsada por lo que siento por ti ahora mismo ". Besó a Naruto en la frente y se dirigió hacia el centro de la junta.

Él sabía que estaba ganando tiempo, pero el infierno si él iba a morir sin al menos un momento padre-hijo.

Naruto se movió de su agarre un poco, pero se aseguró de que todavía se aferraba a la camisa del hombre con un agarre firme. Jugó con la tela mientras que el dueño de la camisa se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y sonrió.

"Me estás escuchando?",Naruto gritó en respuesta.

El corazón del Cuarto se evapora en eso. Acostarse en el suelo donde se había colocado el centro del sello se contentó con simplemente observar las travesuras de su hijo por el momento.

Naruto susurró suavemente mientras se coloca en la canasta y miró a Minato con ojos oscuros.

Minato esperaba que parecieran de Kushina. Tener el pelo y los ojos le haría parecerse a ambos.

Sin decir nada, su padre simplemente se envolvió alrededor de su recién nacido y tarareaba en voz baja a los dos. Acarició Naruto como su hijo se hizo un ovillo cerca del cuello de Minato y en silencio se quedó dormido. Había nuevas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro de Minato, que con el tiempo se fusionó con la manta Naruto .

Suspiró profundamente mientras abrazaba a su hijo cerca de él ... por última vez.

Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía que sentarse y tirar lejos de Naruto. El bebé sólo se movió un poco en su retiro.

Colocar al bebé de forma más segura en la cesta, Minato sonrió sombríamente y se pasó la mano a lo largo de estómago suave de su hijo, donde el sello estaba a punto de poner un demonio furioso dentro. El pequeño muñón del cordón umbilical caería justo en el centro de todo.

En silencio, se inclinó para besar la frente de Naruto delicada y volante con suavidad ,el pelo rubio sedoso del recién nacido.

Acabado con su adiós, Minato, finalmente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, cada sensación de calma al igual que sus piernas pesan un millón de libras. Los abrió y vio que las tres personas que aún estaban allí esperando, a pesar de que ahora tenían una expresión de ansiedad.

Miró por la ventana y vio por qué. El zorro estaba casi sobre ellos, del demonio de nueve colas podia aplastar las afueras de las murallas de la ciudad.

Era ahora o nunca. Estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas detrás de él cuando un grito rasgó a través de la torre de silencio y de su alma. Miró de nuevo a la habitación iluminada con velas para ver a su hijo .

Los ojos de Minato estaban pegados a él. Naruto y sus ojos profundos sostuvo la mirada de su padre, como si estuviera mirando a través de su propio ser, preguntándole por qué lo iba a dejar. ¿Por qué le estaba abandonando sólo para adentrar a un demonio impuro en su cuerpo?.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear de los ojos de ambos.

Otro grito suave vino del niño, seguido de quejidos que hacía, Minato quería correr a toda velocidad de nuevo tan rápido como sea posible y calmar a su bebé hasta que se quedaron todos sus malos sentimientos olvidados.

Homura tosió, interrumpiendo la conexión, y señaló hacia la ventana y la destrucción exterior.

"Hokage-sama no tenemos tiempo para esto. Si usted está realmente pasando con ello, tiene que actuar ahora.

Minato mantuvo su enfoque en Naruto, así como el otro alto, Koharu caminó alrededor de él y continuó cerrando la puerta.

Los ojos del Cuarto no se apartaban de su hijo. Su bebé gritó más fuerte y llegó a sus manos fuera de la canasta de su papá.

El Hokage se quedó allí congelado como el rayo de luz que había en el rostro de su hijo poco a poco fue siendo reemplazado por la oscuridad, como Koharu luchó para cerrar la pesada puerta.

Lo último que vio fue la cara roja de su hijo mientras él estaba llorando sus pulmones doloridos. La confusión y el miedo presente en sus pequeñas características, como la luz se cortó y se cerró la puerta, dejando a su bebé solo en la oscuridad, y la sala iluminada con velas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Minato no podía manejarlo. Él rápidamente se alejó de la puerta, en el pasillo cogiendo velocidad. Una vez fuera del pasillo, empezó a correr hacia abajo los numerosos tramos de escaleras y nunca se detuvo hasta que llegó a la planta baja y embistió por la entrada en el aire frío de octubre.

Allí se apoyó en sus rodillas en las calles oscuras, iluminada sólo por el resplandor anaranjado de los incendios forestales por delante. Calmado un poco por el aire frío, que obligó a sus emociones hacia abajo, y su forma de sacudir un poco, pero no emitir un sonido.

¿Por qué ocurrió esto? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

La súplica, impotente mirada Naruto le había dado antes de las puertas cerradas fue grabado en su mente. Su bebé estaba completamente solo en ese cuarto oscuro probablemente con miedo d. Se acercaba una crisis nerviosa cuando una mano agarró suavemente el hombro.

"Minato ... yo. .. lo siento mucho. Si hay una forma de poder cambiar de lugar ... pero yo no soy tan joven como solía ser, y no sé si pudiera-"

"Sandaime-sama, por favor", Minato le interrumpió, su voz una máscara constante, aprendido de años de reuniones diplomáticas y entrenamiento riguroso.

"Tú y yo sabemos que no hay otra manera de derrotar a un Biju. Además, es necesario llevar a los civiles a un lugar seguro. Todas nuestras fuerzas restantes se han ido."

Poco a poco, se respira profundo para calmarse y trató de mantener sus pensamientos en el escenario para dar a concentrarse. Levantándose tomó otro profundo respirar y endureció su resolución.


End file.
